


just a little sting

by erintoknow



Series: Aria-Rough Drafts [24]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Near Death Experiences, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Prose Poem, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintoknow/pseuds/erintoknow
Summary: she whispered ‘welcome home’, the pinch of metal slipping into your neck, just a little sting





	just a little sting

chen stands over you, crossing his arms. “i don’t think think anyone actually minded your singing, you know.” he shrugs, “it’s not like you were any good at hiding it anyway.” 

an added threat as red water seeps out around you the ambulance rolling over your body with a thunk! thunk! and men in white and black pour out over you. their faces covered in static – surgical knives and bonesaws at the ready

and the hands that hold you down

down

down

down

down

no words, just red water running down your front from the font of your mouth, nose, eyes. felt not seen, you’re there again, and she stares you down with your eyes or are your eyes hers? you can’t move from the table she’s strapped to can’t move can’t watch, just know, feel. inquisitive little metal blades parting layers like origami flowers blossoming.

_she whispered ‘welcome home’, the pinch of metal slipping into your neck, just a little sting_

things are supposed to end when they end. end process, end program, control alt delete, shut down just–

_wet the system_ , soak in like red water, filling out the wounds, expanding lines of orange distorting the tattoos on your chest – the room is gone, the men are gone, she’s gone, was she ever here? but the argument was so convincing, the promise of green, verdant freedom, her words twisted like red lines wrapped around your arms

“What are you doing?” Julia puts a hand on your shoulder and you flinch, pull away.

“What does it look like?” Deflection, find where you stand first.

“You’re really leaning on that railing there, Ari.”

“I am?” You pull back, don’t let go. Don’t let go. If you don’t acknowledge the red, it can’t hurt you. “S-sorry. Got lost in thought. How was the talk with your boyfriend?”

“Ugh, not so much 'boyfriend' anymore.”

“You don’t want to work things out?”

“He wanted me to pull strings to put him on the team to make up for it.”

“Oh. Yikes.” You lean forward again. “Sorry I wrecked thi–“ The metal gives out and this time around the wheel julia ortega does not catch you

you’re falling,

falling,

glass shards scratching

lines in your mask

greenery blossoming in the cement below you, the earth reaches up, because you just can’t resist one last arrogance: pretending the earth would see you as one of her own. a joke of self delusion – there’s only delusion coming out of that pool –waxing crescent– red water, filling up your mouth, lungs

“Fffff-aaugh!” You scream as you leap to your feet, heart pumping, adrenaline running. Where’s the danger? Who’s the enemy? Where’s your gun?

“Woah, hey, Sidestep, are you okay?” Anathema’s hands are raised, eyebrows up in worry. Sergeant Steel stands in the door frame, arms crossed.

You take a breath. Calm down. Stay in control, stay focused. “I’m, uh, I’m okay. Sorry. Sorry…”

Steel speaks first, “Were you here all night?”

“I must have just fallen asleep after th-that fight… yesterday?” You raise your voice in a question mark. Did you really sleep here all night? Dangerous. "Give me a break Steel.”

“I am beginning to think you just live here now.”

“I have my _own_ place, thank you very much!”

“Where would that be?”

“None of your dang business-“

“Woah, hey, hey,” Anathema raises up her hands, stepping between the two of you. “Relax, we’re all on the same side here.”

“Are we?”

“You had no right being here unsupervised.”

Anathema grimaces, “Steel, relax. We’ll sort this all out when Charge gets in, okay?”

“We’ll see.” You and Steel answer together.

“What are you even doing here anyway, Themmy?” You ask, tugging on your hair, when did it get so long? There hasn’t been time yet.

“What are you talking about?” She turns to you, the burns on her face growing of their own accord.

“Didn’t you die?”

“Haha, why? Did you?”

Her eyes are white -no pupils- as she reaches a hand for you, dripping flashes of green and you recoil, trip backwards through the conference room glass. your head smashes open against asphalt

You lay there on the floor, legs still hanging on the bed and feel the pain rebound around the back of your head. Leave your eyes closed and just focus on the feeling of air in your lungs. The ever-present itch of too dry skin, the slight ache of your breasts, the twinge in your leg. The thin bedsheet still tangled in between your legs. Your can feel how your nightshirt has ridden up, exposing your torso. It’s enough to get your heart running but you don’t move to fix it just yet.

Are you awake this time? Is this going to be another fake out? What’s memory and what’s dream? You let the static buzz of self-occupied minds wash over you with only token resistance, take that as your answer. You never have telepathy in your dreams, can’t read your own mind after all.

You exhale the air out of your lungs, a sustained push for as long as you can bare to keep it up.

_God_ , you’re so tired.


End file.
